groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Underwood
Francis "Frank" Joseph Underwood is a member of the Democratic Party who served as the 2nd President of Groupy McGroupface. His past positions include being a Senator in the Groupy McGroupface Congress. Early Political Career Underwood served as the Majority Whip in the Groupy McGroupface Senate from 2014 to 2016, serving under President James Hewett and the Democratic Party. He was essential for passing President Hewett's controversial health care plan, GroupCare, during his two terms. Presidential Run 'Democratic Primaries' Towards the end of President Hewett's second term, Underwood announced that he would be running as a Democrat in the 2017 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election. Underwood ran against fellow Democrats Jeremy Corbyn, Tim Kaine, and Nicola Sturgeon. During the campaign, Underwood claimed that he had to attend to an urgent matter involving his wife, Claire. Because of this, Underwood missed the Democratic Debate and was forced to have a forum instead. After Corbyn and Sturgeon were both eliminated, they endorsed Underwood for President. After a tie in the second round of voting, the race between Kaine and Underwood was decided by a coin toss. Underwood won the toss, making him the nominee of the Democratic Party. 'General Election' After his nail-biting victory, Underwood constructed a shortlist of potential running mates. Eventually he decided on former Democratic candidate Jeremy Corbyn to join his ticket. Underwood and Corbyn faced candidates Alexander Hamilton, '''Batte S. Casey, Sherlock Holmes, Hugo S. Catman, the Doctor, Caroline Lucas, Napoleon, Paul Atishon. Underwood ran on the promise to keep GroupCare intact and create a bill known as GroupWorks to lower the unemployment rate of the group chat. Towards the end of the campaign, the race between Hamilton and Underwood became closer, leading towards intense moments both on the campaign trail and in the debates. On Election Day, Underwood earned 210 electoral votes, making him President-elect of Groupy McGroupface. On his Inauguration Day, former Libertarian candidate Batte S. Casey flew in on helicopter and claimed he was the true winner, despite only winning 90 electoral votes. Casey was arrested and released a short time later. Underwood was officially sworn in soon after, making him the 2nd President of Groupy McGroupface. Presidency (2017-2019) '''First Term (2017-18) Underwood started his Presidency softly. He kept every policy of President Hewett intact, and appointed the members of his cabinet. '3rd Presidential' Cabinet The members of President Underwood's first cabinet include: *Vice President: Jeremy Corbyn *Secretary of State: Catherine Durant *Secretary of the Treasury: Warren Buffett *Secretary of Defense: Tim Kaine *Attorney General: Richard M. Daley *Secretary of Education: Bernie Sanders *Secretary of Homeland Security: Chris Murphy *Department of Energy: Al Gore *Chief Of Staff: Doug Stamper (Acting: Rahm Emanuel) *Press Secretary: Seth Grayson *Secretary of Commerce: Diane Abbot *Secretary of Housing and Urban Development: Boxer the Horse *Secretary of the Interior: Caroline Lucas *Secretary of Health and Human Services: David Axelrod *Secretary of Labor: Mark Dayton Since the beginning of his Presidency, some members of the Administration have left. Caroline Lucas''' left in protest of the Mars operation, Diane Abbott left in protest of the Mars War and her political ally, Jeremy Corbyn, left the administration to deal with the new responsibilities that went along with the Labour Party's victories in the 2017 U.K. Election. Underwood then appointed Michael Madigan to become the new Vice President. However, Madigan declined and Tim Kaine was chosen instead. Kaine was officially sworn in later that day. Gore soon became Secretary of Interior, Carol Brown became the head of the department of Energy and Alexis Herman was appointed as Secretary of Commerce. '''Mars Mission Groupy McGroupface partnered with NASA to undergo a mission to Mars. Among the passengers chosen for the mission were Ziggy Stardust, Valentine, Sheldon Cooper and others. The crew eventually encountered alien lifeforms on the planet, leading toward the discovery of President Garglebleh and the Martian government. Ziggy Stardust turned on the rest of the crew and took a rover hostage, leading to a standoff involving Hugo S. Catman and Ziggy's band. This led to Underwood entering The Situation Room to negotiate with Stardust. However, once those in the Administration found a way to have the rover self-destruct, Ziggy was left with no collateral. Underwood then hung up on Stardust, which caused Stardust to be brutally stabbed by Valentine on national television. Once the crew discovered the Martian Government, The Underwood Administration negotiated with Garglebleh to secure security and supplies for the crew. The Underwood Administration and the Garglebleh Administration got along very well, however, under pressure from MWOAT, the passengers eventually had to return to Earth. Garglebleh was assassinated and a Martian election was held shortly afterwards. Lord Dampnut' '''was elected, who was extremely against Groupy McGroupface, Underwood, and their ideals. 'Mars War' Underwood had widely been seen as a domestic President during early 2017. However, still early into Underwood's first term, an attack on Northlake Park left 13 Groupy McGroupface civillians dead. Mars, led by Lord Dampnut, claimed responsiblity for the attack. In response, the Underwood Administration authorized a military operation to take down the Dampnut regime. Following the Northlake attack, Underwood ordered several spaceships from Yuri to be used in combat. The Groupy McGroupface Military, initially led primarily by Major Roadworks, strategically bombed key military bases on Mars. After the bombings, Groupy McGroupface forces stormed the planet and marched toward the Martian Hexagon. In the attacks, the primary Groupy McGroupface generals and commanders were killed. The highest ranking officers left, General George Custer and Colonel Sebastian Moran, finished the operation with the help of various US Presidents, including Abraham Lincoln and Theodore Roosevelt, leading to the death of Dampnut and the arrest of Vice President' Emcee Pink. Estimates say that 25% of the Martian population was killed in the operation. George Custer is the only publicly known General who survived the operation. Custer was named Secretary of Defense of Groupy McGroupface in late June of 2017. '''Penguin Club Elections Though Underwood never publicly endorsed a candidate in the Penguin Club elections, it is rumored that he privately supported either Polo Field or Dave Krysko. The only time Underwood publicly gave his thoughts on the race was after Lord Squidy threatened war on Groupy McGroupface. In response, Underwood put heavy sanctions on Penguin Club and declared that the sanctions would be taken off if a new President was elected. Trading from Groupy McGroupface to Penguin Club and vice versa was nonexistent throughout the rest of the election. 'Post-Penguin Club Elections' After Lord Squidy's landslide victory in the 2017 Penguin Club elections, the losing candidates, (Rockhopper, Dave Krysko, Polo Field and their running mates) promptly fled Penguin Club and entered Groupy McGroupface, where Underwood granted them asylum. Following this, Lord Squidy again threatened to attack Groupy McGroupface. After the threat, Nigel Farage of Penguin Club and several members of the Underwood Administration (Mycroft Holmes, '''Doug Stamper, Cathy Durant, and Underwood himself) began to negotiate. After a long and grueling meeting, Farage left the group chat to return to Penguin Club. However, Farage's plane crashed in the Appalachian Mountains. Farage is believed to be dead. Following the news of Farage's crash, Lord Squidy agreed to the Underwood Administration's deal to remove all sanctions in order for the candidates to remain in Groupy McGroupface. '''The Adventure of the Empty House Before G2, a conference which includes the UKGC and Groupy McGroupface, Underwood personally asked Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson to overlook security for the event. The following day, G2 began in the Big Brother House, along with Secretary''' Hart Vortex'' and ''UKGC Prime Minister Bill Hawkes along with their staff members. After agreeing to a revised trade deal and an addition to sanctions on Penguin Club, the Big Brother House was bombed after Ted Tonate called for an evacuation. Vortex, Hawkes, Underwood and all of their staff members made it out in time, with the exception of Underwood's Chief of Staff, Doug Stamper. The leaders, along with their cabinets, were escorted to a nearby military base. After Holmes and Watson looked into the case further, Underwood was considered to be a suspect. Underwood was taken into custody, causing Tim Kaine to become Acting President. Soon after, Underwood was no longer believed to be a suspect. Later, Ted Tonate being arrested for the bombing by Holmes, Watson, and Tobias Gregson. Doug Stamper was later found, but critically injured. During his post G2 press conference, Underwood announced that Rahm Emanuel would be taking on the duties of Chief of Staff until Stamper's return. He also awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom to Holmes, Watson, and Gregson. '''GroupWorks After the G2 attack, the White House introduced the GroupWorks bill to the House of Representatives. On August 19th, 2017, Underwood addressed that group chat to announce that the bill had passed and was on its way to the Senate. After a meeting with Senators Batte S. Casey, Hyatt A. Kite, Larry the Cat, Garfield, David Cameron, Zoltan Istvan, Alex Twickenham, and Vince Cable, the Democratic leadership, made up of Underwood, his staff (Tim Kaine, Rahm Emanuel, Warren Buffett, David Axelrod, and Claire Underwood), and Senators Hillary Clinton and Damon Gant managed to convince most of these Senators to vote for the bill. This was done with a last minute offer from Secretary of the Treasury Warren Buffett. Buffett promised some of the Senators that he would pay for a meal at The Lasagna Factory™ if they voted in favor of GroupWorks. They agreed, and all but Larry the Cat voted in for GroupWorks. On the morning of September 23rd, 2017, Underwood visited Vice President Tim Kaine at his residence, One Observatory Circle. He insisted Kaine hold a vote for GroupWorks later that morning, before dawn. Kaine did just that, and the limited amount of Senators present voted on the bill. By a 13-5 vote, GroupWorks passed. Notable Senators were absent, such as Republican Leader Hector Mendoza. Due to the earlier arrests and convictions of Senators Dupin and Atmy, the Baker Street Party had no representatives present. A week later, on September 30th, 2017, Underwood signed the bill into law. After the bill was signed, stock markets reportedly went up and the unemployment rate for the group chat gradually began to fall. 2018 Presidential Election Assassination Attempt Underwood announced his intent to run for re-election soon after GroupWorks passed. His campaign started with a stop at the Northlake Park Memorial. After Underwood concluded his speech, he walked to a group of protesters in an attempt to discuss issues of conflict. When trying to talk to one of the Anti-Underwood protesters, Lucas Goodwin fired several times at Underwood. A shot hit Underwood in the liver, leaving him unconscious and bleeding profusely. Secret Service agents immediately fired back at Goodwin. Goodwin managed to shoot Secret Service agent Edward MeechumEdward Meechumbefore being shot in the head by Meechum himself, killing him on impact. Meechum died soon after firing the shot that killed Goodwin. Underwood was transported from the site to Groupy McGroupface National Hospital in Washington, D.C. Vice President Tim Kaine, who was on site but not at the meeting with protesters, was made acting President of Groupy McGroupface. Underwood recovered and was able to return to Presidential duties and campaign shortly before Christmas of 2017. Campaign Underwood and Kaine ran on the promise of keeping programs like GroupCare and GroupWorks intact. They also ran on their progressive values and liberal leanings on most issues. After Underwood recovered from his assassination attempt, he promised to pass legislation to strengthen gun control in the group chat under a proposed "Meechum Bill," named after the Secret Service agent who was killed when defending Underwood from being shot by would-be assassin Lucas Goodwin. Underwood faced Republican candidate Will Conway, Baker Street Party candidate Hercule Poirot, and Libertarian candidate Batte S. Casey, among several other Independent and third-party contenders. In the debates, Underwood defended his record as President. Underwood constantly attacked Conway in the debates for what he saw as sympathy for corporations and former Martian politician Emcee Pink. Results and Controversy Election Day 2018 began with results showing Underwood underperforming compared to other candidates. However, a late boost closed the margin between Underwood and the Democrats and Baker Street Party candidate Hercule Poirot. The margin was closed to the point that the candidates were locked in a tie. With no more votes to count, the race was forced into a tie-breaker rounds. Groupy McGroupfacians returned to the polls to vote for the only two choices left: Frank Underwood and Hercule Poirot. The day was tense for both parties. As both parties were caught off guard by the results, campaigning events were not expected to take place. After the election finished in a tie, Underwood and Kaine held an event in the Rose Garden. Underwood congratulated both Poirot and the other candidates who were forced to drop out before the tie-breaker. The campaign sent out more promotional material immediately afterwards. When the final results for the tie-breaker were counted, Underwood was deemed the victor by 60 electoral votes. Underwood congratulated Poirot once again, and later took the oath of office for the second time on February 17th, 2018. Second Term (2018-19) Underwood's second term officially began after the Inauguration on February 17th, 2018. Fourth Presidential Cabinet The White House announced changes to the Presidential cabinet shortly before the Inauguration. The current Presidential cabinet is as follows (returning members unless marked otherwise): * Vice President: Tim Kaine * Secretary of State: Catherine Durant * Secretary of the Treasury: Warren Buffett * Secretary of Defense: George Custer * Attorney General: Richard M. Daley * Secretary of Education: Arne Duncan (new) * Secretary of Homeland Security: Chris Murphy * Department of Energy: Carol Brown * Chief Of Staff: Doug Stamper * Press Secretary: Seth Grayson * Secretary of Commerce: Alexis Herman * Secretary of Housing and Urban Development: London Breed (new) * Secretary of the Interior: Al Gore * Secretary of Health and Human Services: John Noseworthy (new) * Secretary of Labor: Mark Dayton * Secretary of Transportation: Dorval R. Carter Jr. (new) * Secretary of Agriculture: Snowball the Pig (new) * Director of Veteran's Affairs: Tammy Duckworth (new) * Director of the GMGF Federal Bureau of Investigation: Robert Mueller (new) * Director of the GMGF Central Intelligence Agency: Gust Avrakotos (new) * Groupy McGroupface Trade Ambassador: Joe Kennedy III (new) Going out with a bang After the election of Josiah "Jed" Bartlet as the new president, it was announced that a formal investigation would begin into Underwood's crimes whilst in office and that the president would face a hearing from the Groupy McGroupface senate, including being grilled by several notable Groupy McGroupface detectives such as "Ultimate Detective" Shuichi Saihara and L Lawliet. Underwood, however, created controversy when he concluded the hearing by announcing that he would be formally pardoning himself for his crimes. And due to the standards of double jeopardy, he would be unable to face retrial unless new evidence was found, which proved to be highly, highly unlikely. He would later attend the inauguration of the incoming President Bartlet. Personal Life Underwood has been married to his wife, Claire, for nearly 30 years. They have no children. __FORCETOC__ Category:Groupy McGroupface Politicians Category:Democratic Party Members Category:Groupy McGroupface Category:Characters in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2016/17 Category:Characters in the Mars Operation Category:Characters in the Mars War Category:Characters in the Trial of Otto Mobile Category:Characters in Did You Miss Me? Category:Characters in The Empty House Category:Characters in the Penguin Club Presidential Election 2017 Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Guests on Alex's Weekly/Monthly Round-Up Category:Characters in The Senate Category:Characters in the Groupy McGroupface Presidential Election 2017/18 Category:Characters in Sangue